Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) wireless communications is an active field of research and development. Normally a wireless device will have an antennae array that operates in association with a MIMO signal processing unit. A wireless network cannot normally accommodate multiple different wireless devices with different numbers of antennae and frequencies. (It may be possible to establish communications between a first wireless device with a first number of antennae and a second wireless device with a second, lower number of antennae, but this will typically degrade performance.) So wireless devices are usually designed for operation within relatively specific operational parameters.